The whole ordeal
by the story of an author
Summary: The whole ordeal based on episodes 25 to 26. Dynasty and Kevin are finally getting somewhere but then of course steve-O comes along and we all know what happens then. The same plot just a few differences. WARNINGS: might mention rape and language. Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

The whole ordeal 

_**Starting from episode 24/25**_

_**Bold is dynasty speaking, italic is Kevin **_

Kevin watched as dynasty slept in his bed he couldn't believe it, he was so lucky, he felt like he was living a dream. Last night had been amazing he and dynasty had slept together and today he was feeling on top of the world like nothing could go wrong, today was a whole new day and from today it would be him and dynasty always and he knew he just couldn't let anything split them up. When he thought back to when he first met dynasty and the Barry's he felt ashamed he had just presumed that they were all trouble all scum but he was wrong about them well baby not wrong about Barry and Carol but Dynasty was nothing like that and she defiantly wasn't a bimbo like he had originally thought, and come to think about it Casey wasn't that bad either he had been wrong about her to.

He watched on as dynasty woke up, she looked completely different in the morning with no makeup, no tight clothes just complete innocence and she looked beautiful.

"_Hey"_

"**Hey" **Kevin just stared at her in awe and began to smile

"**What?" **Dynasty watched as Kevin began to grin and laugh which just made Dynasty want to know more.

"**What? Tell me what is it?" **

"_It's just... I just can't believe your here!"_

Dynasty happy with the answer began to climb on top of him and leant down to kiss him but decided she better do otherwise when she felt the need to go to the loo. Dynasty could see the look of confusion of his face when she pulled away "**Sorry babes, I need the loo!" **She laughed getting off of him and walking towards the bathroom but the smile on her face soon fell when she opened the door to reveal Steve-O zipping up his pants after obviously having just been to the loo.

"**Steve-O what are you doing here get out! Kevin!"**


	2. Chapter 2

The whole ordeal

_**This chapter starts off from when dynasty breaks up with Kevin **_

Dynasty sat on the stupid dinner table chair thinking about what Barry had said to her, warning her to break it off with Kevin or Steve-O would kill him, she knew that Barry was right but she was just so sick of Steve-O getting in the way of everything, I mean what happened to the saying "Fresh start" she thought that with moving schools and houses she could get a new start but her past had other ideas because apparently Steve-O didn't want to let her go. What a scum bag she really didn't want to break up with Kevin she loved him but she couldn't let Steve-O near Kevin and it was because she loved him that she knew that she had to let him go, but she couldn't tell him it was because of Steve-O then he would say there was no way they were splitting up. She just had to think of what she was going to say first, she was brought out of her thoughts by the feel of someone's presence by her. She turned around to see Kevin sitting next to her with a look of uneasiness in his eyes he was obviously unsettled by something and Dynasty could guess who he was unsettled by and that was probably by Steve-O's unexpected visit this morning at Chalky's flat, she almost felt ashamed that she was going to make that a hell of a lot worse.

"_Here, these are the news keys for Chalky's flat, take them this way Steve-O won't be able to get in again!" _She saw the look in his eyes and recognised it instantly, fear. She saw her way out, if she made Kevin believe that was why she was dumping him she knew he wouldn't fight back.

"**What are you scared or something 'cause maybe Barry's right." **

"_What are you talking about? What has happened?" _

She took a deep breath, this was it there was no going back **"Nothing, I'm just saying I'm a bit more use to tough kind of macho men, you know what I'm saying? 'Cause I need someone who can take care of themselves and then me as well" **I saw the look of horror in his eyes as he realised what she was saying.

"_What are you breaking up with me?" _Be brave she told herself, this was for Kevin's best interest.

"**Yeah I am" **

Dynasty got up and walked away trying to ignore the look of sorrow in Kevin's eyes and the tears she could see in the corner of his eyes and just focused on keeping the tears in her eyes down, the last thing she needed was to break down and sob in front of everyone she had to stay strong, especially after what she was going to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole ordeal

**Set where dynasty is going to visit Steve-O **

Dynasty walked past all the run down garages trying to find where Steve-O was probably working on some run down car or trying to hide some knock off crap. When she finally found him he was working on a rundown car, just as she had guessed.

"**Steve-O?"**

"Hiya babes, so what so important that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked while still messing around with what looked like the engine of the car.

"**I've finished with Kevin!" **She said taking a deep breath she really couldn't believe she was doing this going back to Steve-O once again, especially after the talk with Casey.

"You're kidding? Well how did he take it?"

"**He didn't really do or say anything. Just cried a little but he'll get over it!" **That was a lie and she knew it, she knew he probably cried a lot because she certainly did but if she did this and then stayed away from Kevin after a while he had a chance to move on.

"Well I'm glad you finally saw sense, I wasn't too happy about being dumped for a little girl!"

"**Oh shut up, I was only doing it to make you jealous." **No she was doing this to free him to give him a chance to have the life he deserved, one that didn't involve her and her messed up family.

"Well it is certainly working, so come one what do you want to do know?"

"**Well I was thinking maybe we could go back to Liverpool to that flat you were talking about, so you know maybe I can finish my school year and you can sort out the flat. Yes? Well we can talk about it later!" **She went to walk away from him not being able to stand anymore of this little act she was putting on.

"Well why don't we talk about this now, heh? Come on why don't we get your stuff from the flat?"

"**Yeh sure let's go." **That wasn't wise, she knew that but it was what had to be done but if only she knew what would really happen...


End file.
